UNO DE ESOS DIAS
by Yunuen
Summary: Hay días en los que parece que todo te sale mal, desde que te levantas, y crees que es mala suerte. Lo que no sabes, es que hay alguien detrás de esa mala suerte, o mejor dicho, hay toda una familia detrás de tu "mala suerte".


**Advertencia**: One Shot muy largo.

¡Hola!

Este es mi fic **número 25**. Estoy muy feliz por haber podido escribir ya 25 fics, entre one shots, fics de varios capítulos y uno que otro poema.

Con este fic número 25 quiero celebrar mi primer aniversario en fanfictionpuntonet, ya tengo un año de haberme inscrito en ffnet y de subir fics ininterrumpidamente. Ha sido un fantástico año, en verdad jamás creí poder escribir tanto porque creía que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero en parte ha sido posible porque me la paso 10 horas frente a la computadora. Aunque no tenía planeado que fuesen tantos fics en un año, pero las cosas se salieron de control, no podía dejar de escribir (quizás tengan qué ver los maravillosos reviews n.n ) y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de 20, y ya que se acercaba mi aniversario, creí que podría celebrar en grande si llegaba a mi fic 25, y eso porque coincidiría con mi cumple número 25. Entonces serían 25 fics, 25 años y para cerrar con broche de oro… ¡ya han cumplido su 25 aniversario las tortugas! Una muy bella coincidencia. Y aquí lo tienen, mi fic número 25. Ojala les guste.

**Disclamer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo absolutamente. Tampoco gano nada de efectivo por este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

Con la colaboración especial del Devil Mental Demente Desquiciado.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Desde antes de que este universo, su tiempo y la vida misma existieran, aparecieron **

**ellos, Los Eternos y que son sólo 7 hermanos… **

**Concepciones que acompañan a los mortales a través del tiempo influyendo en sus **

**vidas para que proezas y tragedias sucedan. Ellos están por encima de los Dioses y **

**estarán ahí hasta que el ultimo Dios muera.**

**Cuando eso ocurra, el mayor de ellos, Destiny, será como el portero de un restaurant**

**Acomodará las sillas sobre las mesas y apagará las luces antes de salir y cerrar la **

**puerta para ir a un lugar que solo él conoce …Pero aún falta mucho para que llegue este día.**

**Y mientas tanto, Los Eternos harán una visita a alguien de una familia muy especial.**

**UNO DE ESOS DÍAS**

Dedicado a Miniguir 1 y a Miniguir 2 por Nuestro Día D

Como todas las mañanas, Leo es el primero en levantarse. En realidad, no usa un despertador que le indique que ya es hora de empezar un nuevo día de entrenamientos, de deberes, de relajo entre hermanos, de peleas contra la Mafia o contra los Dragones Púrpura o contra El Clan del Pie…no, él no usa un reloj despertador, porque su reloj interno es mucho más exacto que esos aparatejos ruidosos. Sólo que esta vez su reloj se ha atrasado por un sueño muy bonito. ¿Quién quiere despertar enseguida si se tiene un lindo sueño? Él es una tortuga mutante de quince años pero en su sueño, se ve como de siete. Sus hermanos y él juegan en un campo extenso de verde pasto y bajo un bello cielo azul y un esplendoroso sol. Juegan a las "traes". Leo es quien las "trae" y persigue a Don. Don corre todo lo que puede, pero sabe de sobra que Leo lo puede alcanzar con facilidad, pero no se explica por qué no lo ha alcanzado. Leo le está dando ventaja, sólo está esperando el momento correcto para darle alcance y…en eso Rafa se le aparece y le hace una mueca graciosa. Leo pierde el interés en Don y persigue a Rafa, él sí corre con ganas pero Leo también. Rafa se deja alcanzar y cuando Leo estira su brazo para pasarle las "traes", Rafa cambia bruscamente de dirección y corre más rápido, apenas si Leo reacciona bien y lo sigue, pero en eso alguien le grita "¡A qué o no me atrapas! ¡A qué no me atrapas!". Voltea, es su hermano Mikey. Leo decide ahora perseguir a Mikey, es él único que ninguno de los tres ha logrado pasarle las "traes" porque es difícil alcanzarlo, es muy rápido, pero esta vez sí se las pasará. Corre hacia él y…tropieza. Se levanta pero se queda sentado sobre el cosquilludo pasto, ríe un poco por su torpeza y porque el pasto le hizo cosquillas, busca a su alrededor esperando ver a sus hermanos reírse de él, pero no hay nadie. Mira para todos lados y en la enormidad de ese campo no hay nadie, sólo él. No se preocupa, quizás se están escondiendo. Con calma, se pone de pie y se preparara para buscarlos pero en ese instante, percibe a alguien, siente que hay alguien más con él. No es ninguno de sus hermanos, es alguien más, un desconocido, mira y no ve a nadie pero no deja de sentir que hay alguien con él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta pero no se asusta, está alerta, su Maestro le ha enseñado a defenderse si es necesario, sólo si es muy necesario.

_**¿Qué son los sueños? ¿Alguien puede decirlo con toda claridad?**_

Leonardo se gira al oír una voz y ve al extraño. Se trata de un hombre vestido de negro, alto, de rostro tan blanco como la nieve y los ojos hundidos en una profunda oscuridad, su oscuro cabellera es larga y va completamente alborotada. En su hombro derecho va posado un cuervo de mirada triste.

_**Es un estado en el que la mente y el cuerpo se encuentran en completo reposo, para compensar la energía gastada durante el día... según la ciencia. También la misma ciencia relaciona los sueños con momentos vividos y cosas conocidas por el soñante, algunos más poéticos lo relacionan con los deseos, los estados emocionales y las aspiraciones de las personas…pero yo, que soy Morfeo, Sandman, el duendecillo que esparce la arenita en los ojos de la gente para que reposen, DREAM!... el segundo en mi familia… para mi los sueños son mis obras y mi reino. Yo decido qué y quiénes tienen derecho a recibir mis maravillosas obras y a ser visitados por mis siervos, en qué clases de tierras pueden caminar por la noche, si en las luminosas tierras de los dulces sueños o en las oscuras y crueles pesadillas.**_

_**También decido a quiénes ayudar a través de mis sueños, imponiendo mensajes: advertencias del futuro. Las personas lo llaman premoniciones.**_

_**Por petición de cualquiera lo hago: Dioses, Hadas, Sirenas, Animales, Espíritus, cualquiera que me lo pida y pagué el precio que yo pida tiene derecho a enviar ese mensaje por medio de mi reino.**_

_**Pero escucha, no estoy aquí porque me lo hayan pedido, de verdad. Quiero ayudarte por mi propia voluntad. Debes escuchar con atención mi advertencia: hoy mis hermanos estarán cerca de ti, cuídate de ellos. No somos cualquier clase de familia. Nacimos especialmente para algo, sobre todo el mayor de nosotros... él será quien en más problemas te meta.**_

_**Siéntete afortunado, no suelo dar caridad a nadie así de sencillo y mucho menos brindar mi ayuda por el simple gusto de hacerlo.**_

_**Cuídate de ellos…cuídate de ellos…**_

El bello día, repentinamente se vuelve negro y la voz, que no le asustó en un principio, se vuelve cavernosa y distante…

Leo se despierta con un sobresalto. Le toma algunos segundos darse cuenta que ya no está soñando. Sonríe al recordar el sueño, aunque lo último no lo hace del todo. Tras un profundo suspiro y un largo estiramiento, se levanta tranquilamente, tiende su cama, se viste y baja para la práctica de la mañana.

Al salir de su habitación no mira a la persona vestida con una capucha oscura, que le cubre hasta sus ojos, sentada en una silla a lado de la cama, él tiene una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras pasa las páginas de un libro sobre sus piernas.

Cuando llega le sorprende ver que ya están todos en el área de entrenamiento.

Leo.: ¡Vaya! Se cayeron de la cama, hermanos.

Mikey: Eso quisieras.

Leo: La verdad, sí. Quisiera que asistieran puntuales a la práctica matutina.

Don: Pero Leo, tú eres quien está ocasión llegó tarde.

Leo: ¿En serio?

Splinter: Así es hijo.

Leo: Perdón Sensei.-rasca su nuca, con pena-creo que fue porque estaba soñando algo hermoso y no desperté a tiempo.

Splinter: Descuida Leonardo.-le sonríe de lo más comprensivo.

Rafa: Déjame adivinar: soñabas que practicabas.

Leo: En mi vida hay más que el justificado entrenamiento.

Rafa: Pues a veces eso parece.

Leo hace una mueca de fingido disgusto.

Mikey: ¡Soñabas con un enormigigantísimo-extiende sus brazos-ICEE de limón!

Leo: Me gusta el ICEE de limón pero nop, no era eso.

Don: ¿Entonces?

Leo cruza sus brazos tras su caparazón y se acerca a sus hermanos, con una actitud muy seria. Ellos se tensan al ver a su hermano mayor con esa cara, como si estuviera disgustado, y cuando Leo se enoja…no es de la misma manera que lo haría contra el mismo Shredder, pero sí hay que temer de Leo en ciertas ocasiones. Él se acerca y mira primero a Rafa, quien mantiene una calma indiferente; después a Don, él se preocupa pero trata de disimularlo; y por último mira a Mikey y se para frente él. Mikey le muestra esa sonrisa de niño bueno que no ha hecho ninguna travesura aunque sí la ha hecho, pero Leo mantiene su seriedad.

Splinter mira atento las acciones de su hijo mayor.

Leo levanta la mano derecha y extiende su dedo índice y los otros los dobla, apunta al plastrón de Mikey y…apenas lo toca.

Leo: Tú las traes.-sonríe muy pícaro e inmediatamente, salta para alejarse de él.

Rafa y Don miran la huida de Leo y luego se miran, y sin pensarlo mucho, también huyen de Mikey.

Mikey no entiende…hasta que es muy tarde.

Mikey: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale! -golpea el piso con un pie-¡No estaba listo!

Splinter: Hijo, un ninja siempre debe estar preparado para lo inesperado.

Mikey: ¡Oh, Sensei!

Splinter: Ve tras tus hermanos. Veamos tu habilidad de persecución.

Mikey hace un puchero, pero no tiene otra más que pasarle las "traes" a otra tortuga, así que se lanza a la persecución.

Splinter: ¡Niños! ¡Pueden correr por toda la casa, sólo tengan cuidado de no romper algo, o amerita un castigo!

Leo: ¡Sí Sensei!-es el único en responder.

Mikey corre tras Leo, lo sigue muy de cerca.

Leo: ¿Por qué me persigues? Ahí están Rafa y Doni también.

Mikey: ¡Tú me las pasaste y no estaba listo!

Leo: Eh…bueno…es que… en mi sueño nunca pude alcanzarte y creí…

Mikey: ¡Pues creíste mal hermano! ¡Yo siempre…!-estira su brazo, está por rozar el caparazón de Leo pero…

Leo llega a una columna y en vez de detenerse, da un salto en dirección a ésta pero no se estrella, sino que apoya sus pies en la columna para darse otro impulso y da un salto y una vuelta hacia atrás. Todo pasa tan rápido que Mikey no logra frenar su carrera y se estampa en la columna.

Mikey: ¡AAUUCH!

Y cae al suelo sobre su caparazón, y con esto se balancea sobre él como un niño en su cuna.

Leo se acerca.

Leo: Hay otra habilidades aparte de la velocidad, hermanito.

Rafa: Sí.-se acerca y Don igual-Como reaccionar a tiempo para frenar a tiempo.

Mikey: ¡O…-repentinamente se gira y estira una mano para tocar el pie de Leo-como el engaño! ¡Las traes Leo!

Pero Leo logra saltar a tiempo para evitar que Mikey se las pase. Los otros dos también se alejan rápido. Leo da un gran giro hacia atrás y cae varios metros más allá, y cuando toca el suelo, pisa algo que le hace perder el equilibrio y cae, aunque logra amortiguar la caída apoyándose sobre una mano.

Leo: ¡Ay!

Más o menos.

Todos se acercan rápido para ver si se hizo daño.

Splinter: Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Leo se levanta tomándose la muñeca derecha.

-Creo que me torcí la muñeca. Pisé algo y caí mal.

Los chicos y su maestro no sienten ni ven a un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y de rostro tan pícaro como el de Mikey, recargado contra la pared cerca de la cocina. El artístico amo de la destrucción los observa divertido, tanto como a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Todos buscan en el suelo y encuentran al culpable de la caída de Leo.

Mikey: ¡Mi Hot Wheals!-grita y lo recoge enseguida-¡Quedó como si un Monstruo Tractor le hubiera pasado encima!

Ante aquella expresión de Mikey, el pelirrojo no soporta más y suelta una muy sonora carcajada llena de entusiasmo, que nadie más que él puede escuchar.

Rafa: Es tu culpa Mikey-lo señala acusadoramente-siempre dejas tus juguetes regados por donde sea.

Mikey: ¡Pero si me fije bien esta vez! ¡No deje nada regado!

Don: Esa prueba confiesa tu delito.-Mikey se pone triste, estaba segurísimo que había recogido todo-Déjame revisar tu muñeca, Leo.

Leo: Au.

Don: Está falseada. Con un apretado vendaje, estarás bien.

Mikey: Lo siento.

Leo: No te preocupes Mikey-le sonríe con optimismo-con un vendaje y estaré bien. Después te compro otro cochecito.

Que a este jovenzuelo gustara de poner en el suelo para ser sacrificado al buen nombre del pelirrojo.

Mikey: Lamento haber arruinado la diversión.-no lo contenta el que Leo le vaya a comprar otro cochecito. Y no es tanto por el coche, sino por ser descuidado y que su hermano mayor se haya lastimado.

Splinter: ¿Y quien dijo que se acabó la diversión, hijo?

Mikey: Sensei…

Splinter: Don, cura a tu hermano y continuaremos con las "traes".-todos sonríen-Pero Leonardo, no podrás realizar los ejercicios más complejos después.

Leo: Sí Sensei.

El Hot Wheals es tirado a la basura. Leo es curado. El juego de las "traes" es reanudado y Mikey resulta invicto otra vez.

En la habitación de Leo, aquel asiduo lector vuelve a cambiar de página posando con suavidad su dedo índice para no perderse en la lectura que paso a paso le habla de lo que él ya sabe ocurrirá en unos segundos.

Como Leo no puede realizar el resto de los ejercicios, decide hacer un postre para el desayuno. A Mikey le toca cocinar, pero Leo se apunta a hacer el postre: fresas con crema. Lava perfectamente las fresas, las pica, las echa en un gran recipiente, las mezcla con crema ácida y azúcar…todo con mucha calma porque sí le sigue molestando la muñeca. Y justo cuando termina de preparar el postre, acaba la sesión. Luego, le ayuda a Mikey a hacer el desayuno, y cuando los demás se sientan a la mesa a comer, él va a ducharse.

Mikey: Pero no estuviste en la práctica.

Rafa: ¡Ay Mikey!-respinga-¿No conoces a tu hermano? Él se ducha hasta por haber sacado la basura.

Leo: No es cierto.-le da un leve empujón a Rafa en la cabeza al salir de la cocina-No tardo.

Leo sube rápido al baño, no quiere hacer esperar a los demás para desayunar.

Cinco minutos después…

Leo: Perdón por hacerles esperar.

Mikey: Eso sí fue rápido.

Leo entra en la cocina y lo va siguiendo aquel travieso pelirrojo que se recarga de nueva cuenta contra la pared que está cerca de la entrada.

-Bon apeti, señores míos –dice burlón.

Leo se sienta en su lugar y… una de las patas de la silla se rompe y cae, desafortunadamente, reacciona rápido y se recarga sobre su mano, pero la que está lastimada.

Leo: ¡Aaay!

(En la habitación de Leo el hombre con apariencia de monje amplia su sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho ante el trabajo de su hermano menor.)

Rafa: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Aterrizaje forzoso!

El pelirrojo ríe acompañando de buena gana a Rafa.

Don de inmediato se levanta de su asiento y ayuda a Leo a ponerse de pie.

Don: Fue un leve golpe, pero fue suficiente para lastimar más tu muñeca.

Leo: Puedo…sentirlo… ¿quién de ustedes fue el chistosito?-mira disgustado a Rafa y a Mikey.

Mikey: Yo no, eso le hice a Rafa hace dos semanas y no me gusta repetir la misma broma.

Rafa: Yo no hice nada.

Leo puede saber si le mienten o no con sólo mirarlos directamente a los ojos. No necesita esforzarse mucho, son como un libro abierto, en parte es por el instinto ninja y en parte por su instinto de hermano mayor…y ninguno de los dos le hizo algo a la silla para que se rompiera en cuanto se sentara.

El pelirrojo se acerca a Leo y se inclina hasta la silla mirando por donde hace solo unos cuantos minutos dio un ligero golpecito con la punta su pie. Sonríe ligeramente al recordar que hace milenios que no salía de su estudio de arte para jugarle bromas a los mortales.

_**-Si tan solo esto no fuera un encargo, qué bien me la estaría pasando al ser esta mi propia ocurrencia**_ –dice un poco entristecido.

Splinter: Permíteme hijo, esta lesión necesitará más que un vendaje.-le da un pequeño masaje a la muñeca de Leo, él cree que sentirá algo de dolor pero no, el tacto de su Maestro es firme pero delicado-Leonardo, no podrás estar en el entrenamiento este día.

Leo: Como diga Sensei. -aunque no le gusta la idea, acepta.

Mikey se lleva la silla destruida y regresa con otra. Y después del masaje, por fin se pueden sentar todos a comer. Pero Leo revisa su nuevo asiento, no vaya a ser…se sienta y toma la cuchara con la mano derecha, no le duele ya tanto, así que puede tomar un poco de caldo de lentejas con salchicha, las come y a la primera masticada…muerde una piedrita que traía el caldo.

Leo: ¡Mhhhh!-se lleva una mano a su mandíbula.

**-J**_**ajajaja**_-esta vez ríe primero que nadie el pelirrojo-_**cuidado con las caries… morder duro puede destruir los dientes más fuertes.**_

Rafa: ¿Ahora qué? has sido un verdadero dolor de muelas esta mañana, Leo.

Leo logra urgir con su lengua dentro de su boca y coloca en sus labios la molesta piedrita, y la toma con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Rafa: Una piedra en el camino-entona una canción-me enseño que mi destino era rodar y rodar…

Leo: No limpiaste bien las lentejas.-le reclama porque Rafa fue quien hizo las lentejas para la cena de anoche.

Rafa: Se me pasó una.-se encoje de hombros.

Don: Y la única. Creo que a nadie más le ha tocado piedrita.

**-O tal vez ninguna y alguna boto mágicamente a la olla… jajajaja**-se burla el pelirrojo.

Sin más remedio. Leo debe aguantarse ahora el dolor de muela, porque hasta a él de vez en cuando pero muy raras ocasiones se le pasa una piedrita en las lentejas o en los frijoles. Envuelve la piedrita en una servilleta y la deja a un lado.

El pelirrojo comienza a sentirse aburrido estando de pie viendo el sufrir de Leo por su muela, piensa que por el momento tal vez deba dejarlo tranquilo terminar su desayuno y se dispone a marcharse cuando nota la llegada de la más joven de su familia, la siempre linda y alocada hermana menor, la que tiene una imaginación desbordante, en algunas ocasiones dulce, graciosa y delirante. Al verla decide que aún no puede retirase, no sin antes observar qué tipo de cosas se propone hacer.

Ella se acerca hasta donde esta otro hermano menor de la otra familia. Se inclina y comienza susurra dulcemente cerca de donde esta la entra a su oído, sugiriéndole algo.

Mikey todavía se siente culpable al ver la muñeca vendada de su hermano, aunque Leo lo disculpo. De haber sido Rafa el lastimado por su cochecito…pero se le ocurre algo para quitarse de encima el remordimiento. Toma su plato, se levanta y lo pone junto al de Leo, que estaba por tomar la cuchara con la mano izquierda.

Leo: ¿Qué haces?

Mikey va por su silla y la deja junto a Leo y se sienta.

La joven se endereza por un momento para observar a su hermano de arte destructivo, y en el inocente rostro de ella se forma una sonrisa picara, para luego volverse a inclinar y seguir susurrando al que parece ser su favorito en aquella familia.

Mikey: Bueno, como es mi culpa que te hayas lastimado…

Leo: Mikey, no fue tu culpa…

Mikey: Yo seré tu mano derecha.

Leo: ¿Qué serás mi mano derecha?

Mikey no le contesta. Toma la cuchara del plato de Leo, toma algo de caldo y lentejas y salchicha y le ofrece el bocado.

Mikey: Abre grande.

Leo: Jajajaja-ríe apenado-¡No Mikey! ¡No es necesario!

Mikey:-mueve la cuchara como si…-Aquí viene el avión. Aquí viene el avión. Mikey Uno a Torre de Control, Torre de Control, permiso para aterrizar.

Los demás ríen por lo gracioso de la escena: Leo haciéndose del rogar porque no quiere comer. Ni de chiquito Splinter se vio obligado a hacer "el avioncito" con el mayor, aunque con los demás sí. Leo nunca ha sido melindroso con la comida, pero esto es otro caso aparte.

Mikey:-sin dejar de mover la cuchara como un avión que vuela-Torre de Control, Torre de Control, nos quedamos sin combustible, si no nos da permiso para aterrizar…

El pelirrojo sonríe a su hermana, pensando que ella no está siendo tan dura como él lo fue.

**-**_**¡Oh, vamos Destruction! Sabes muy bien que no hay que ser tan agresivos para poder acabar con una rutina tan común en la vida de un joven tan rutinario como éste**__- _dice la joven, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

_**Destruction: No, pero hay que hacer lo que se nos indica Destinity, Delirium**__-_espeta el otro.

Ella se pone en pie y camina hacia Leo y ahora es él quien escucha, sin darse cuenta, sus susurros delirantes.

Leo ve la humeante cuchara, huele el aroma delicioso del caldo, haciéndosele agua la boca y su estomago le exige alimento. Mikey no lo dejará comer por sí mismo y sin más remedio, abre la boca, grande grande…

Mikey: Aquí el piloto del Mikey Uno, estamos aterrizando. Señores pasajeros, ojala y hayan disfrutado el viaje.

Leo mastica con deleite la comida, tiene mucha hambre, así que abre de nuevo la boca para que Mikey vuele otro avión hacia su ansioso paladar.

Mikey: ¡Aquí viene el avión! ¡ÑÑÑÑÑIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAANNNNN!

Los demás comen sin apuro, uno burlándose entre dientes por la escenita y los otros dos sólo sonriendo.

Mikey: Haré todos tus deberes.

Leo niega con la cabeza, porque tiene la boca llena.

Splinter: Es una buena idea Miguel Ángel. Leonardo, no debes forzar tu mano al menos por este día: ni practicas ni deberes.

Leo traga y abre la boca para protestar, no es para tanto.

Leo: Les agradezco su preocupación, pero no es par…

Pero Mikey aterriza otra vez el avión y Leo tiene que engullir su gran cargamento de comida. Y mientras Leo mastica, Mikey aprovecha para comer su propia comida. Y así, sin más protestas, Leo come con gusto y Mikey sin más remordimientos.

Los dos hermanos que no pueden ver los cinco comensales, sienten que han hecho más que suficiente por el momento. Ambos se encaminan hacia la salida de la cocina, ella gira la cabeza para contemplar la escena, que a su parecer es algo que solo podría pertenecer a una escena dibujada sólo por ella: En una cocina, desayunando se encuentran cuatro hermanos tortugas-humanoides-, acompañados por su padre la rata sabia y maestro del mismo arte. Ella solo sonríe y su hermano también, mientras atraviesan dimensiones y desaparecen del lugar.

Después de comer, hay que lavarse los dientes, lo bueno que Leo pudo convencer a Mikey de que no le ayudara. Después de eso, como tiene todo el día libre, decide escribir un poco, usando la mano derecha pero no esforzándola más de la cuenta.

En la habitación de Leo el hermano mayor de aquellos que no ha podido ver, más que el que se encarga de manejar los sueños, cambia de página a su libro con una calma casi ceremoniosa.

Leo entra en su habitación y detrás de él lo acompaña un/a joven de aspecto hermoso, con el cabello largo y plateado al igual que sus ojos, que miran al otro que sigue sentado en su silla leyendo aquel libro. Él/Ella levanta el mentón orgullosamente, pues ahora le toca inspirar en el corazón de la joven tortuga algún deseo que le haga concentrar sus sueños en la punta del lápiz y escribir los pensamientos que sin sospechar se albergan en lo más profundo de la mente.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, de un cuaderno Leo relee un pequeño fragmento que escribió después de ver la película llamada "Pequeña y Frágil", una película sobre una chica, Solei, una chica que era en extremo sensible, podía entablar una conversación con cualquiera y creía fácilmente en la gente, pero con la misma facilidad se rompía el encanto. Esa misma facilidad que tenía de confiar en la gente la llevaba con personas que se aprovechaban de su moribunda inocencia. Leo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por esa niña, y escribió algunos párrafos cuando estuvo solo en su habitación:

Mi corazón desquebrajado está.

Tócalo, apenas acarícialo,

y verás

cómo en mil pedazos quedará.

Un anuncio cerca de éste dice:

"Manéjese con cuidado."

Un anuncio que

hasta por mí es ignorado.

Te sonrío.

Me sonríes.

Y mi corazón

es todo un algarabío.

"Un amigo he encontrado."

Grita desbocado.

Pero dedícame

un breve entrecejo fruncido,

y mi confianza en ti

se ha extinguido.

Pues soy una niña,

pequeña y frágil.

Cual porcelana

me rompo fácil.

Es todo. Ahora no se siente particularmente triste como para continuarlo, será por lo que hizo Mikey. Sonríe. Agradece infinitamente el tener una familia que ve por él, así como él ve por ellos.

Él/Ella no sonríe, pues anhela algo más trágico y oscuro de los pensamientos de Leo, aquel poema le ha parecido demasiado compasivo para aquella protagonista de la película y los pensamientos alegres que su hermano Mikey le han inspirado no le causan ningún gusto.

Leo pasa a otra página, ahí tiene otro poema con el pudiera arrastrar el lápiz.

En las alturas heme aquí.

Lejos de ti, de ti y de ti.

Señalo a cada humano

que transita allá, muy abajo.

Los señalo a todos ustedes

porque no comprenden

la soledad en que mi familia y yo

nos encontramos.

Leo: Se lee bien, pero falta mucho por pulir.-se alienta a sí mismo.

Aquel fragmento arranca una leve sonrisa del pálido y hermoso rostro de aquel/lla extraña musa.

Leo relee varias veces su poema, necesita escribir por lo menos otro párrafo para poder subirlo a cierto site que encontró una vez navegando en la red. Es un site donde uno puede subir cuentos, fabulas, poemas, prosa… cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la narrativa, y quedó con alguien de ese mismo site subir un poema para esa misma noche, un pequeño compromiso en el que debe subir algo ese día. Así que se concentra para proseguir con ese inconcluso poema.

El hombre del libro detiene su lectura, se pone de pie y se acerca de su hermano/a.

-_**DESIRE**_-dice con aquella voz cavernosa que sólo es suya-_**por hoy es más que suficiente tu influencia sobre él**_-indica con un gesto de su rostro y la punta de su nariz al joven quelonio.

_**Desire: ¿Pero por qué hermano?**_ -pregunta intrigado/a, aquel/lla quien gusta manejar de los sentimientos y las emociones de todos los que tienen por dentro algo que llaman corazón.

-_**No eres nadie importante ni superior a mi para pedirme explicaciones **_-dice con regaño aquel hermano duro, Desire baja la mirada al piso de forma humilde y obediente se marcha de la habitación de Leo.

Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa. Relee, relee, relee, relee…y no hay ninguna idea en su mente, pues la musa que deseaba acompañarle ha sido echada del lugar.

Leo: No puede ser.-se desanima-¿Es posible que la bella Erato me haya abandonado cuando más la necesito? Un bloqueo, jamás me había pasado. Supongo que para todo hay una primera vez.

-_**Erato, acompaña a mis hermanas en un suave viaje de destino oscuro e incierto por los rios del deseo, hoy ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ti**_-le dice el monje, sabiendo que no puede escucharle.

Así que cierra su cuaderno y decide acomodar su ropa, como ha estado sacando prendas ahora está algo revuelta, tal vez no mucho, pero quiere entretenerse en algo. Así que saca con lentitud, para no lastimarse más su mano, de su mueble: playeras, camisas, pantalones, calcetines, suéteres, jeans…uno a uno va sacando con cuidado y va colocándolos sobre una silla plegable que tiene cerca. Por cada cajón de ropa que saca va doblando y acomodando, pero al sentir que quizás le tome mucho tiempo, deja por un momento su tarea, y sobre una pequeño repisa, hay una pequeña grabadora y junto a ésta algunos discos compactos. Toma uno y lo pone. Es un mp3 que Doni le grabó hace tiempo. Es música alivianada, de ritmo lento, para momentos así. Escucha la música a volumen bajo, no quiere molestar a nadie.

Algunas canciones que contiene ese DC son:

Fields of Gold

Ravel

Rain

Oto no Hana

Time to say Goodbye

Love Me Do

Seven Seconds

Mother

The Heart asks the pleasure first

Now we are free

Blue Dream

Moment of Pace

Return to Innocence

The river sings

Clint Eastwood

Only Time

Ecce Gratum

Una vez que termina con su ropa, se decide por darle una limpiada a su librero, un librero no tan grande ni tan pequeño, aunque eso sí, tiene muchos libros y ya tienen algo de polvo. Así que baja por una pequeña cubeta con agua y un trapo. Y prosigue con la limpieza y la buena música.

Leo: No entiendo por qué a mis hermanos se les hace tan pesadas las labores, la limpieza no tiene porque ser aburrida.

-_**lo mismo suelo pensar de mis hermanos cuando les doy una tarea a realizar, ya ni yo, que se demasiado bien cÓmo van a acabar las cosas para el final del día, me suelo quejar tanto como ellos.**_

Va quitando libro por libro y usa la silla plegable para dejarlos ahí mientras retira el polvo de cada estante y, entonando muy quedo, sigue la letra de una canción:

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we walk in the fields of gold

So she took her love…

Calla repentinamente al venírsele encima el librero. Logra hacerse a un lado a tiempo, pero lo que no esquiva es la cubeta con agua. El agua se riega y algunos libros caen en el charco.

Leo: ¡No!

El monje se gira para encontrar de nueva cuenta a Destruction, que le sonríe a forma de saludo.

_**Destruction: No me quejo tan seguido como dices**_- reprocha aquel, él otro solo lo mira impasible, con los ojos de su mente.

Tan rápido como puede, recoge los libros húmedos y los arroja un poco más allá donde está seco. Luego toma el trapo y trata de secar el charco. No se mojaron muchos libros, pero sí uno en especial, uno que le recomendó alguien del mismo site de narrativa: Volar de Danielle Steel.

Leo: Es una lástima.-suspira-Tal vez cuando se seque pueda leerse todavía.

Sin librero, tiene que apilar sus libros en un rincón. Los que están húmedos los deja abiertos y por separado. Y el librero, más bien, los pedazos del librero los deja en otro rincón, ya le dirá a Don si puede ayudarle a repararlo, porque conseguirse otro será complicado.

Y ya que el piso está húmedo, tiene que trapear. Así que baja para dejar la cubeta y el trapo y tomar un trapeador y una cubeta más grande. Regresa a su habitación con la cubeta medio llena de limpiador para pisos y el trapeador, en eso lo ve Rafa.

En la sala hay un espejo colgado, nadie ha reparado en éste, pues nadie lo usa para verse en él. En el espejo, un reflejo lentamente va apareciendo, un rostro grotesco. Si los dos hermanos tortuga se fijaran en él, su primera impresión sería de asombro y espanto. Tal vez después pensarían que se trata de una horrible foto de un gorila albino con rostro de mal humor. Un rato más de observación y les regresaría el miedo por la espantosa mueca que se dibuja en ese rostro.

La Desesperanza o si prefieren llamarla Desesperación mira a través del espejo a los hermanos con desagradable gusto. Aquel ser que es gemela, increíblemente, del hermoso Deseo, se prepara para hacer su aportación a petición de su hermano mayor.

Rafa: ¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevas eso?

Leo: Voy a trapear el piso de mi habitación.

Rafa: Leo, no debes hacer ningún tipo de quehacer, para eso esta tu mano derecha.

Leo: Él está ocupado en otras cosas que yo debía hacer. Es que yo tire agua y ahora debo…

Rafa: Sólo pon periódico y ya.

Leo: No Rafa, con eso se ensuciara más el piso.

Rafa: No Leo.- toma el palo del trapeador-Como segundo al mando…

Leo: ¿Segundo al mando?

Rafa: Alguien debe de estar en la trinchera cuando tú estás fuera de circulación.

Leo: Bueno…no creo que tú…

Rafa: ¡No crees que yo pueda ser un buen líder!-jala el trapeador tratando de arrebatárselo.

Leo: Es que…eres…-jala el trapeador tratando de quedarse con éste.

Rafa: ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Impaciente, impulsivo, gruñón…-lo jala otra vez.

Leo: Eso lo podremos discutir en otra ocasión.-lo jala de nuevo-No voy a encerar el piso, sólo voy a darle una ligera…

Rafa: Sensei dijo que no debías hacer ningún esfuerzo.-y vuelve a jalar el trapeador ahora con más fuerza y tensa su brazo, al igual que Leo.

Leo: Me conmueves, te preocupas por mí, pero…

Rafa: Oye, el que sea un gruñón no quiere decir que no me preocupo por ti.-Rafa, al sentirse ofendido, se molesta porque pareciera que él no pudiese preocuparse por sus hermanos. Así que suelta el trapeador para cruzarse de brazos.

Y como Leo tiene su brazo tensado con fuerza el trapeador y cuando lo suelta Rafa…

Leo: ¡Ah!

El palo del trapeador lo golpea en la cara y Leo lo suelta de inmediato junto con la cubeta, pero esta vez sólo se tira un poquito de agua.

Rafa: Ups… perdón, no quería…

Leo: No…no…-lleva una mano al golpe-yo… no debí arrebatarte el trapeador.

Rafa: No reaccionas bien porque estás cansado. Voy rápido a dejar esto.-se lleva el trapeador y la cubeta.

Regresa en seguida.

Rafa: Y tú, vete a descansar.

Leo: Pero…

La desnuda bestia en el espejo se siente satisfecha y se desvanece del reflejo para poner atención en otro espejo en su oscura habitación. En ese otro espejo se refleja la triste escena de una persona, que siente que lo ha perdido casi todo y que ahora se dispone a abandonar su última preciada posesión: la vida misma. Esta gemela sonríe con amargura.

De regreso a otra escena menos triste, en un hogar cálido y luminoso, bajo la superficie: Ya que su hermano mayor está haciéndose el difícil…Rafa pasa un brazo por el cuello de Leo y lo abraza con fuerza.

Leo: ¡Rafa!

Rafa: Nada nada, tú te vas a acostar ahora mismo.

Trata de zafarse pero no logra aplicar la suficiente fuerza por su muñeca lastimada.

Leo: Pero Rafa…

Sí, le conmueve que Rafa sea atento, lo es a su manera, lo malo es que esa manera no es nada considerada con su persona. Y así se lo lleva hasta su habitación. Donde todavía se encuentra el monje adicto a los libros y a divertirse de las desgracias de los demás.

Rafa: Bien.-lo suelta hasta que llegan-Acuéstate y descansa. Esa mano no estará bien si no descansas.

Leo: Pero no estoy cansado-se soba el cuello-más bien, me estoy aburriendo.

Rafa: Puedes entretenerte acomodando tus cosas y…-repara en el desastre de esa habitación, lo cual es muy raro que esté así-¿qué le hiciste a tu librero?

Leo: Nada. Se rompió solito cuando estaba sacudiendo

**-SOLITO CON LA AYUDA DE UN ARTISTA.**

Rafa: A lo mejor por el peso de tanto libro.

Leo: A lo mejor.

Rafa: Le diré a Doni, a ver si lo podemos arreglar ahorita.-se encamina.

Leo: Gracias. Yo iré con Sensei, quizás quiera jugar ajedrez, eso no es nada pesado.

Rafa: Más te vale.

El monje ni se ha tomado la molestia de levantar el rostro para verlos, y mucho menos cuando se disponen a salir de nuevo, sigue leyendo demasiado entretenido aquellas páginas donde ya está escrito lo que ha de ser de cada uno de los que existen y viven en el universo.

Sale de su habitación. Él no quiere descansar, no se siente cansado, cómo estarlo si no ha realizado ningún agotador ejercicio en toda la mañana. Es mejor ir con su Sensei. Llega y está por tocar la puerta cuando ésta se corre y sale Splinter.

Leo: Eh…hola Sensei.

Splinter: Hola hijo.-le sonríe-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Leo: Mis hermanos están ocupados como para que juguemos algo y yo no…querría… ¿querría jugar ajedrez? ¿O damas chinas o gato o adivina quién o…?

Splinter: Tranquilo hijo.

Leo: Lo siento, es sólo que…no teniendo nada qué hacer…

Splinter: ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a dar un paseo?

Leo: ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo porque se ha puesto ropa. Me visto rápido y regreso.

Splinter: Te espero.

Sube y baja en un santiamén. Su Maestro lo espera en otra salida que no es el usual ascensor. En cuanto llega, Leo le ofrece el brazo y Splinter entrelaza su brazo con el de su discípulo y se encaminan.

Van caminando por un largo túnel de alcantarilla, caminan en silencio. Splinter nota muy pensativo a su hijo mayor.

Splinter: ¿Te preocupa algo, hijo?

Leo: Apenas se me ocurrió pensar… ¿no hay problema en dejar a mis hermanos solos?

Splinter: Tus hermanos pueden cuidarse a sí mismos.

Leo: ¿Eso cree?

Splinter: En realidad no.

Splinter lo dice con tanta gravedad, que Leo casi sale corriendo de regreso a La Garida, pero lo detiene a tiempo.

Splinter: Jajaja hijo, no hablaba en serio.

Leo: Lo siento.

Splinter: Leonardo, así como pones empeño en el ninjitsu, también debes saber relajarte.

Leo: Eso he intentado, pero es que no he podido. Como no me han permitido hacer absolutamente nada, me desespero, lo aprecio, pero creo que el no hacer nada me ha alterado un poco.

Splinter: Podría llegar a pensar que eres tan hiperactivo como Miguel Ángel.

Leo: Tal vez, sólo que Mikey brinca, corre, patina, nos hace bromas… y yo procuro hacer algo más productivo.

Splinter: Cada uno de ustedes busca la mejor manera de aprovechar su tiempo. Miguel Ángel busca divertirse, Rafael fortalecerse, Donatelo en crear maravillas, sólo tú buscas divertirte, fortalecerte, crear maravillas y además crecer internamente.

Leo: Así como lo dice….parece ser que me gusta mantenerme ocupado todo el tiempo.

Splinter: Pero también es bueno detenerse y mirar, sólo ser un espectador.

Leo: Como el dar un paseo con mi padre.-sonríe.

Splinter: Un paseo no es exactamente hacer de espectador, pero se le parece.

Leo: Pero ser espectador me parece una buen idea, papá. Eso haré cuando regresemos.

Splinter: Te sorprenderás con las cosas que descubrirás.

Leo: Ya lo creo. Quizás hasta me sirva para mi bloqueo.

Splinter: ¿Bloqueo?

Leo: ¿Recuerdas que mis versos los he...-debe pensar las palabras porque Splinter no entiende bien de esas cosas-…publicado en un lugar de internet?

Splinter: ¡Oh sí! Muy bellos por cierto.

Leo: Gracias. Bien… tengo un verso a la mitad, no he podido continuarlo, con eso quiero decir que tengo un bloqueo.

Splinter: Oh, entiendo.

Leo: No se me ha ocurrido nada y eso que no tengo otra cosa más que hacer ni nada de la que preocuparme, no logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Splinter: No debes forzar a tu musa, cuando ella se sienta lista, te hará llegar la inspiración en el momento correcto.

Leo: Eso mismo pensé…oh, llegamos.

Leo deja a su padre para subir una escalinata y poder abrir una compuerta que da al exterior. La abre y sale directo a un parque. Luego es Splinter quien asoma la cabeza y Leo le ayuda a salir.

En las afuera y cercas, entre los árboles, dos hermosas jóvenes caminan tranquilamente, a una ya la habíamos visto en la habitación de Leo, pero ahora camina presumiendo alegremente a su dulce y encantadora hermana mayor su hermoso cabello plateado, esta sonríe contenta y entusiasmada como siempre hace con todos. Desire al salir de la habitación del Leo, con un regaño de parte de su hermano mayor, se sentía deprimida, pero al ver a la otra joven su tristeza se fue, como una mariposa escapando de su cuerpo, al aire(en otros tiempos se representaba al alma humana con una mariposa, entre la mitología Maya se creía que estas eran las almas de los valientes guerreros que morían en batalla) Desire siempre culpaba a esa actitud positiva con que su hermana solía recibir a todo el mundo, esa sonrisa que siempre se agrandaba ante las tormentas era contagiosa, por eso con sólo verla siempre se sentía mejor y recuperaba su buen animo. Ambas vieron salir a Leo y a su padre de su guarida.

En cuanto se encuentran afuera, Splinter y Leo llenan sus pulmones con delicioso aire limpio. Ha estado lloviendo por las noches y parte del día durante toda la semana, y por la lluvia de anoche, la tierra huele deliciosamente húmeda. En ese parque suele Splinter dar paseos, con la ventaja de que es solitario esa parte, pero se pone ropa de humano por si a lo lejos alguien lo ve y crea que es otro humano paseando por ahí. El día está algo nublado, lo que pronostica lluvias por la tarde, pero con el poco sol que hay es suficiente para salir a pasear. Leo cierra la compuerta y se descubre la cabeza, ahí no hay peligro. Le ofrece de nueva cuenta su brazo a su padre, quien entrelaza el suyo con gozo. Caminan sin rumbo fijo, y a unos escasos segundos de silencio entre padre e hijo…

Desire tomo la mano de su hermana y corre a lado de Leo y con una sonrisa, que sabe ella no se compara en nada a la de su hermana, comienza a susurrar dulces palabras al oído de Leo.

Leo: ¿Qué es este exquisito olor que altera mi corazón?

Splinter: Es la tierra mojada, hijo.

Leo: Creo que mi musa me habla.

Splinter: Ah.

¿Qué es este exquisito olor que altera mi corazón?

Es una deliciosa fragancia que hasta nubla mi razón.

Creo que es tu perfume, es mi humilde opinión.

Pues sólo el aroma de tu piel causa en mí esta reacción.

-_**Desire**_ -sonreía alegremente la joven- _**qué dulce de tu parte volver a animar a este joven y ayudarlo a salir de su triste atoro.**_

_**Desire: Je… hermana, has sido tú quien dulcemente nos has animado ambos, con sólo sonreír para mi**_.

Splinter: Vaya hijo, fue hermoso.

Leo: Es algo sencillo, todavía me falta mucho por mejorar.

-_**oh, en todo caso, joven guerrero, has de tener un inmenso orgullo en tu pecho al saber que tus hermosas rimas tiene la oportunidad de embellecerse aún más.**_

Splnter: Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

Leo: Pero deseo que hablemos, de lo que sea, más que inventar versos.

Splinter: Hijo, debes comprender que hay dones que no pueden reprimirse, cuando deciden manifestarse, debes permitirles salir.

-_**Y tu mi anciano Maestro, tu más valioso don es las sabiduría que brinda a tus hijos mas que simple confianza, seguridad y alegría.**_

Leo: Creo que tienes razón.

Desire decide que aún tiene notas suaves y melodiosas para Leo, para que pueda seguir deleitando a su hermana. Y continúa.

No, no es tu esencia, es algo de mayor beatitud.

Me condenaría si me atrevo a decir,

que este exquisito aroma es más sublime que tú.

Ya que mi alma y corazón a Dios le han jurado,

que no hay mayor beldad que haya él creado.

Y esa beldad eres…

-_**Y sin duda el tuyo, mi dulce hermana, es la inspiración y la pasión aquel que glorifica tu nombre como una virtud -**_ comenta la hermosa gótica a su hermana, dejándose llevar por el tono de poesía que invade la atmósfera. La otra sólo sonríe complacida.

Leo: Debí traer mi libreta y mi bolígrafo.

Splinter: Te puedo ayudar a recordar.

Su hijo le sonríe agradecido.

Y esa beldad eres…

(En la habitación de Leo, el prodigo monje relee el pasaje nada contento, sonríe al sacar la puma de debajo de su manga y reescribir algunas cuantas estrofas: Cuando finalmente la musa, que en este caso es el ama de los deseos acompañada de su hermana, se decide hablarle a Leo…)

Leo: ¡Au! ¿Qué fue eso?

Se detiene al sentir algo blando y tibio sobre su cabeza.

Splinter: Un ave, hijo. Un pájaro acaba de…

Leo: De arrojar una gracia sobre mi cabeza.

Splinter: Sí.

-_**¡Oh, joven guerrero! No tomes a mal este pequeño hecho, míralo no como un abucheo sino como un inevitable hablar de la naturaleza, para hacerte saber que la vida sigue su curso y anhela hacerte conocedor de ello.**_

_**Desire:Jajajaja**_-decide que, a diferencia de su hermana, en lugar de seguir alentando a Leo con su inspiración es mejor reír del accidente aéreo.

Leo no puede reprimir un gesto de asco. Splinter saca un pañuelo y se lo entrega a su hijo.

Leo: Gracias.-se limpia su cabeza-He ahí una de las desventajas de salir a respirar aire fresco-se guarda el pañuelo-y en busca de inspiración.

-_**Y de convivir con el resto de las creaturas que habitan este mundo.**_

Splinter: Es sólo un indefenso animalito.

Leo: Lo sé. Tal vez confundió el color de mi piel con el pasto.-ríe de lo más divertido.

También su padre ríe.

Leo: ¿En qué estaba?-continúan con el paseo y las rimas.

Splinter: Y esa beldad…

Leo: Ah sí…Y esa beldad…

(El monje en la habitación de Leo, sigue rescribiendo notas en el libro en sus piernas: Ambos escuchan unos cantos de ave y al siguiente segundo…)

Leo: No de nuevo…-saca el pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Las hermanas ríen sin poder contenerse más ante la continua desventura de la buena tortuga.

Leo: Mejor me cubro, parece que los pajaritos creen que soy un W.C. público.

Splinter: Es lo mejor.

Pero antes de que Leo pueda colocarse su capucha en la cabeza…

Leo: No…es posible.

Sí, otra ave le arrojó su gracia.

Leo: Creo que-se vuelve a limpiar rápido y se cubre la cabeza, está algo molesto-me levante con el pie izquierdo.

Splinter: ¿Por qué lo dices hijo?

Leo: Me desperté tarde; me lastimé la muñeca; no he podido ocuparme en nada; se rompió mi librero…

Splinter: ¿Tu librero?

Leo: Sí, y un libro se arruino al caer en el charco de agua…

Splinter: ¿Y por qué había un charco de agua?

Leo: Estaba-trata de mantener la calma al contar todo lo sucedido-limpiando el librero, se rompió así nada más, retrocedí pero tiré la cubeta con agua, el agua se regó y un libro cayó en el charco…fui golpeado por el trapeador…

Splinter: ¿Te golpeó el trapeador?

Leo: Rafa-tiene que volver desde el principio-me vio con el trapeador, sólo iba a secar el agua regada...bueno, pensé que podría darle una pasadita al piso ya que estaba mojado, pero me vio Rafa y estuvo por arrebatarme el trapeador, pero lo jale tan fuerte cuando Rafa lo soltó, que me golpee yo solo. Todo eso me ha pasado, y aparte, he estado bloqueado y cuando creo tener una idea…fui blanco tres veces de las aves, ¿cuándo alguien le ha pasado que tres veces seguidas sea el excusado de un ave?

Splinter: Ahora me doy cuenta de una pequeña marca en tu cara.

Leo: Es el recuerdo que me dejó el trapeador.

Splinter: Y no dudo que alguien no haya sido victima de las aves, varias veces.

Leo: Pero no seguidas-se ve triste.

Las hermanas solo ríen ante el recuento de los incidentes del día.

_**Desire: Sin duda todo ha sido obra de nuestro hermano, Destiny -**_comenta alegre.

-_**He aquí uno mas de los muchos casos en que vemos la completa intervención de nuestro hermano mayor, solo porque se ha vuelto a fastidiar con lo tedioso de su eterna existencia-**_argumenta la otra.

Splinter: Hijo, hay días en los que parece que todo no resulta como lo planeamos.

Leo: Sí, y éste es uno de esos días.-suspira de fastidio.

Splinter: Sería mejor regresar a casa.

Leo: No papá, no quiero arruinar el paseo. Caminemos, sólo eso.

Splinter: De acuerdo.

_**Desire:**_ _**Death, hermana, creo que lo mejor será marcharnos, pues considero inconveniente tu alto positivismo para acompañar al juguete de nuestro hermano mayor.**_

_**Death:**_ _**Ah, pero para ti resulta preferible que a este noble guerrero lo mantenga en completa observación nuestra hermana, gemela tuya, Despair, la desesperanza misma ¿verdad?- **_dice la hermosa y alegre Muerte con un tono ligero de reproche, a lo que su hermana responde con una mueca burlona y afirmativa. Death decide darle gusto a su hermana que la lleva de un brazo alejándola de Leo y Splinter.

Caminan por un rato, sin hablar, el suficiente tiempo como para que Leo se tranquilice, que no fue mucho. Después hablan de trivialidades, como el hecho de nombrar a un "segundo al mando"… y cuando Leo siente que puede continuar con los versos… comienza a llover y deben regresar.

Regresan a casa justo a la hora del almuerzo. Leo va a lavarse la cabeza antes de comer. Mikey le sirve bastante comida a y le da a comer otra vez a la "avión" pero él no dice nada, al menos esto le ayuda a levantar el humor después de una mañana fatídica.

Terminada la merienda, tampoco dejan que Leo ayude a levantar la mesa, así que, después de lavarse los dientes, decide seguir el consejo de su Maestro: ser un observador. Va al sofá a sentarse pero de frente al respaldo y de rodillas sobre el asiento, baja la cabeza lo suficiente para que nadie lo vea. Un buen observador debe respetar el espacio de las creaturas salvajes de las cuales desea observar su comportamiento, para que éste sea lo más natural posible. Y hablando de creaturas salvajes…ve a Mikey dirigirse hacia el área de entrenamiento. A Leo le da curiosidad, así que coloca sus dedos sobre el respaldo para apoyarse mejor, teniendo cuidado de no asomar mucho la cabeza. Mikey no suele practicar después de las horas asignadas para el entrenamiento. Mira con atención la cara de Mikey, no revela ninguna traviesa intención, se ve relajado. Nota que trae entre sus manos una pequeña pelota. Mikey al llegar a la espaciosa área, se acerca más a la pared. Leo ya adivinó de qué se trata. Mikey lanza la pelota hacia la pared, la pelota choca y rebota, Mikey corre hacia donde caerá la pelota para atraparla, pero no la atrapa, con la palma de su mano la golpea y la vuelve a lanzar contra la pared, usó su mano como una raqueta. Éste es un juego parecido al frontenis, se puede usar cualquier pared para que rebote la pelota y en lugar de usar una raqueta, se usa la palma de la mano misma. Una y otra vez, Mikey lanza la pelota. Entre saltos y marometas, va tras la pelota que rebota una y otra vez, divirtiéndose solo.

Leo: Me gustaría jugar con él-habla muy bajo-pero seguramente me dirá que no puedo por mi muñeca.-suspira, pero no se desanima y sigue observando.

Mikey juega bastante bien, no ha dejado que la pelota caiga al suelo en ningún momento, ese es el chiste, que la pelota no caiga al suelo, pero no ha notado que está siendo observado, es algo que le hará saber más tarde. Como ninja, siempre debe estar atento a su entorno. ¿O no debería? Está divirtiéndose, en casa, aquí puede dejar de ser un ninja para comportarse como lo que es, un chavo de apenas quince años.

Leo: Más bien, soy yo quien es un ninja todo el tiempo, pero hay una muy buena razón para ello.-sonríe, pues esa razón es su familia.

No le importa los desvelos ni el poco o nulo descanso, no permitirá que nada les pase. Su recompensa es verlos feliz.

Mikey está muy contento juegue y juegue…hasta que aparece Rafa en un salto, salta y le arrebata la pelota.

Leo: Ese Rafa, nunca pregunta con cortesía si puede integrarse al juego, sólo llega y te restriega en la cara que es el mejor.

Rafa y Mikey discuten. En donde está Leo no puede oír lo que dicen pero puede leer los labios: Mikey le dice a Rafa que le regrese la pelota. Rafa le dice que no sea chillón, que nada más saltó para que viera que él le puede ganar. Mikey lo reta, que a ver si como ronca duerme. Y Rafa lanza la pelota contra el muro, rebota y Mikey salta y logra pegarle, la pelota retacha contra el muro dirigiéndose a Rafa, se prepara para responder pero la pelota va para otro rumbo, Rafa logra brincar y le da, Mikey logra responder el ataque, Rafa está vez golpea muy fuerte la pelota que rebota de una manera extraña y va chocar a la otra pared y de ahí rebota para ir derechito hacia el taller donde está Don. Se oye el ruido de cosas que caen y luego se ve a Don salir del taller y yendo donde están Rafa y Mikey, con la pelota en mano.

Leo: Se ve molesto.

En cuanto Don está junto a ellos, Mikey señala a Rafa como el culpable. Rafa enseguida se defiende, dice que la pared es irregular, por eso la pelota rebotó hasta allá. Don levanta su mano con la firme intención de lanzarle a la cara la pelota…y se la arroja. Rafa se agacha a tiempo para evitar el golpe. La pelota rebota en la pared y Don es quien contesta esta vez. Mikey y Rafa se miran sólo un segundo y el juego se reinicia. Saltos, giros, acrobacias…hacen uso de su habilidad adquirida gracias a los ejercicios practicados durante años, para no dejarse vencer por los otros tan fácilmente.

Leo: Siempre estoy atento de mis hermanos, pero estando a su lado. Es muy diferente verlos a la distancia, completamente alejado de su diversión. La mirada de alegría de Mikey, la mirada de concentración de Doni, la mirada de demasiada confianza de Rafa. Sus posturas, sus gestos, esa inaudible comunicación que existe entre ellos: no se pusieron de acuerdo, pero ya cada uno tiene su turno: primero Mikey, luego Rafa y por último Doni. He sido participe de esa misma comunicación, pero ver desde lejos cómo se da…me hace sentirme ajeno a ellos, pero de eso se trata, soy un observador.

Mira un buen rato cómo juegan, cómo ríen, cómo rivalizan por ser el mejor, y aunque Don ha dejado caer un par de veces la pelota, los otros le han sonreido, invitándolo a seguir en el juego.

Leo: Eso sólo…-se siente cansado y con sueño-hasta que…..aaauuuhhhmmm…decidan que debe haber…aaaauuhmmmm…un ganador y entonces no….auhhmmm…tendrán piedad…Doni…tu puedes…sé que puedes…

Leo mira fijamente a sus hermanos, con los ojos medio abiertos: Mikey salta, da un giro en el aire y golpea la pelota, ésta rebota y va muy bajo y es el turno de Rafa, quien se lanza al piso, deslizándose de lado y recorriendo varios metros estirando su brazo tanto como puede y sus dedos apenas rozan la pelota y logra evitar que la pelota toque el piso, pero no le imprime la suficiente fuerza y la pelota amenaza con irse a pique, en eso, Don se arroja al piso sobre su caparazón, deslizándose mucho mejor y así logra detener la pelota antes de llegar al suelo y también consigue darle más fuerza como para que de nuevo vaya a chocar contra la pared.

Mikey: ¿Eso se vale?

Don: No, sólo fue un empujoncito-le sonríe y luego a Rafa y éste asienta agradeciendo la ayuda-y me va a mí.

Leo medio sonríe (pues pareciera que sus músculos ya no le responden) al ver lo buen hermanos que son, lo unidos que son… mientras no esté en discusión quién le toca la rebana de pizza más grande.

Hacia él camina un hombre de traje negro, se le ha visto antes, lleva el cabello revuelto y los ojos hundidos en dos manchas negras que resaltan más con la palidez de su rostro, toma asiento a su lado y lo mira con mucha fijeza hasta que…

Don salta al ver que la pelota ya viene de regreso. Salta muy alto hacia el cielo azul y consigue golpear la pelota, tan fuerte que se prende y las llamas se extienden cual cola de cometa al ir a estrellarse contra la gigantesca y única pared de ladrillos rojos. Don cae de pie y sin problema en la arena. La pelota se estrella y cimbra la pared y la cuartea y rebota, aún envuelta en llamas. Mikey brinca, se gira quedando de cabeza y de "chilena" golpea la pelota con su pie. Esta vez también la pelota cimbra la pared y la cuartea.

Don: Mikey-lo reprende-esto no es futbol.

Mikey, que ha caído sobre el extenso y arenoso campo, sólo le señala con la cabeza a Rafa, quien "cabecea de palomita" la pelota. Y también Rafa deja su cuarteadura en la pared. Doni corre para que no se le vaya la pelota, al venir ésta de regreso y ser su turno para responder, brinca para "bajarla de a pechito" pero…alguien más aparece, le gana a Doni y ese alguien golpea la pelota con su puño bien apretado, con muchísima fuerza, es tanta que, cuando la pelota golpea la pared, ambas quedan hechas polvo.

Rafa, Doni y Mikey, se levantan del arenoso suelo y se acercan a ese individuo.

Rafa: ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué nos arruinaste el juego?

_**Escucha con atención mi advertencia: hoy mis hermanos estarán cerca de ti, cuídate de ellos. No somos cualquier clase de familia. Nacimos especialmente para algo, sobre todo el mayor de nosotros. Cuídate de ellos…cuídate...**_

Leo abre los ojos. Está con la cabeza inclinada, como enterrada en el respaldo, aún de rodillas.

Leo: Me quedé…aauhmm…dormido.

Se endereza y frota sus ojos y enseguida siente que le duele el cuello, es por haber dormido en esa posición. También le duele la muñeca porque la tenía doblada. Echa un vistazo y sus hermanos ya no están jugando.

Leo: Curioso sueño: ellos jugando en algún desierto y…-apoya sus brazos en el respaldo y su cabeza en ellos, tratando de hacer memoria-"cuida de ellos…cuídate de ellos", creo que oí alguien decir algo parecido. Me preocupo por ellos, por mi padre y por mis hermanos, tal vez mi inconciente me lo recordó…ay, mi cuello, mi mano.-se soba para calmar el dolor-Me quede dormido viendo cómo jugaban. Me escondí tan bien que no me vieron. Pero el sueño pudo ser por comer mucho. Debo evitar que Mikey me siga sirviendo tan bien, no lo sólo por tener sueños raros sino porque puedo aumentar de peso, lo que me recuerda…

Va a la cocina.

Leo: Mikey debe estar viendo qué hace falta de despensa. Quizás me deje ir con él aunque no me deje a ayudarle a cargar. Así también puedo checar que sólo anote lo indispensable, sólo lo indispensable como verduras, sopas, cereales…

Al entrar, oye a Mikey apuntando en una libretita lo que va a comprar.

Mikey: Pa-pas sa-la-das, pa-pas ado-ba-das, man-te-qui-lla de ma-ni, sal-sa va-len-ti-na de la ne-gra, ca-ca-hua-tes ja-po-ne-ses, re-fres-co de to-ron-ja…

Leo: Hola.

Mikey: Hola.

Leo: ¿Cómo vas con la lista de compras?

Mikey: Bien.

Leo echa un vistazo por sobre el hombro de Mikey.

Leo: Eh…Mikey, eso…

Mikey: Es lo más indispensable, ya sé Leo, sólo debo anotar lo más indispensable.

Leo: Lo más indispensable y saludable.

Mikey: Ah. Ya decía yo que por alguna razón Doni y tú se encargan de ver que nada nos falte.-saca un poco su lengua, no tan apenado por no hacer bien la lista.

Leo: Sólo si nos alcanza podremos comprar algunas chucherías-le guiñe un ojo.-Yo haré la lista y te acompaño por las cosas.

Mikey: Pero no puedes escribir.

Leo: Bueno, yo checo y tú anotas.

Mikey: ¡Va!-arranca la hoja que no sirve de su libretita y anota lo que le va diciendo Leo.

Entre los dos apuntan rápido las cosas de la despensa y salen a la superficie por ellas. No van tan abrigados, está lloviendo pero no muy fuerte, aunque no ha dejado de llover desde la mañana. Mikey lleva la mayoría de las cosas, porque a Leo le duele la muñeca, aparte el cuello. Leo trae una bolsa de plástico con un paquete de galletas de animalitos y un cartón de leche, fue lo único que Mikey le dejó llevar. Caminan sin apuro por la última calle que los lleva a la bodega y de ahí a su casa, cuando de la nada, aparece un auto que va a toda velocidad y pasa por un gran charco de agua y salpica a Leo, mojándolo de pies a cabeza.

Mikey: ¡Hey tú! ¡Fíjate…!

Leo: Déjalo Mikey, no tiene caso, no te oirá por la velocidad que lleva. De todas formas ya estamos cerca de casa.

Mikey: ¡Pero si prácticamente te dio un baño!

Leo: Por eso es importante no arrojar basura a la calle, se acumula y tapa las coladeras y cuando llueve se forman lagos y luego los automovilistas nos dan un baño gratis.

Mikey: Fue una suerte que yo llevara todo, sino, nos quedamos sin comer.

Leo: Sí.-trata de verlo de la misma forma que Mikey, pero puede agregar esto a las cosas que le han pasado hoy-Qué bueno que tú traías todo, y lo que traigo tienen su propio envoltorio-revisa lo que trae-no se echan a perder. Andando, que me está dando frío….bbrrrr…

Durante el poco trecho que queda para llegar a casa, Leo comienza sentir frío, incluso camina más despacio. Mikey no lo nota pero va a su paso. En cuanto Leo llega a la cocina deja las cosas y sube a su habitación a quitarse la ropa mojada y la cuelga para que se seque. Y ya que está mojado, decide mejor bañarse, así que se quita todo lo que trae encima, va a la ducha y se mete. Cuando abre la llave sólo un poco…

Leo: ¡Aaah!-el agua sale muy fría-Qué raro, siempre hay agua caliente.-cierra la llave pero se rompe y el chorro de agua sale más potente y lo moja por completo-¡Está helada!

Sale de la ducha todo mojado y va a buscar el paso del agua y cierra esa otra llave. En la ducha se corta el agua. Siente aún más frío por el breve regaderazo de agua helada. Tiembla y se abraza.

Leo: Debo…decirle…a Doni…de esta…avería.

Sale del baño, titiritando, caminando con lentitud.

Leo: Pero…primero…

Va a su habitación a secarse y ponerse algo, siente mucho frío. Busca en su ropero y se pone un suéter y un pans, pero no le ayuda a entrar en calor.

Leo: Es…lo…malo…de…ser…de…sangre…fría. Con…esta…ropa…-se frota los brazos tratando de dejar de temblar-…sería… suficiente…pero…no…genero…calor… por…mi…mismo…y… así… la… ropa… de… poco… sirve. Necesito…-camina para ir a la cocina-…beber…algo….caliente…

Tiembla mucho, incluso su habitación le parece que está helada. Las fuerzas lo abandonan y se sienta en una esquina de su cama.

Leo: Sólo...descanso…un…poco…y…voy…por…algo…caliente…quizás…quizás…

Se siente muy cansado y se acuesta haciéndose bolita. No deja de temblar. Los parpados le pesan.

Leo: Sólo…descanso…un…

Se queda dormido.

Pasa el tiempo y llega la hora de la cena. Todos están en la cocina ya listos para comer, pero Leo falta.

Don: ¿Y Leo? ¿No ira a cenar?

Rafa: Con todo lo que Mikey le dio de comer hace rato, no me sorprendería que el señor "cuido mi peso" no quiera cenar.

Mikey: Pero si seguimos creciendo, necesitamos alimentarnos bien ¿Verdad Sensei?

Splinter: Comer en exceso no significa lo mismo que alimentarse sanamente, hijo.

Rafa: Tú sigues creciendo Mikey, pero a los lados…jajajajajajajaja…

Mikey: Mírelo Sensei.

Splinter: Es una broma hijo, pero creo que sí estás subiendo de peso.-lo mira preocupado, y Mikey se asusta.

Todos se ríen menos él.

Mikey: ¿Tú también, papá?-hace un puchero-¿Dónde está mi hermano Leo? Es el único que me defiende.

Rafa: Cálmate Gordito-Mikey lo mira feo-digo Mikey. Mejor voy a ver por qué tarda.

Rafa va a la habitación de su hermano mayor y lo encuentra profundamente dormido.

Destiny lo mira ceñudo.

Rafa: Ay Leo-habla bajo para no despertarlo-¿cómo se te ocurre dormir así?

Pero no quiere despertarlo para que se acomode mejor, si lo hace, Leo ya no querrá dormir y tratará de entrenar o hacer algo. Entonces va en busca de una frazada extra para cubrirlo. Lo cobija bien y se le queda mirando.

Rafa: ¿Sabes? Siempre olvido que tenemos la misma edad, hasta a veces me parece que nos llevas muchos años. Pero así, viéndote dormir como un corderito, sin esa cara tan seria, te ves tan chico como Mikey.-lo mira un poco más-Descansa hermano.

Regresa a la cocina.

Rafa: Está geteando.-les anuncia a todos de lo más despreocupado.

Splinter: Eso bueno, ha tenido un día pesado.

Don: Mañana reviso su muñeca. Si se ha cuidado, la molestia debe ser leve.

Rafa: Lo dudo.-toma asiento y todos comienzan a comer-No lo vi en la tarde por un buen rato, ve tú a saber qué anduvo haciendo.

Don: Yo tampoco lo vi, ni cuando jugamos frontenis.

Mikey: Yo quería que también jugara con nosotros.

Doni: Pero está lastimado.

Mikey: Lo sé, pero pudo haber sido el árbitro o el "bolita por favor".

Rafa: ¿Puedes dejar de depender de tu hermano mayor por una vez?

Mikey: Yo no dependo de él, pero me hubiera gustado que no estuviese solo.

Rafa: ¡¿Qué no dependes de él?-exclama de lo más sorprendido-¿Quién te da clases extras? ¿Quién te vuelve a explicar la misma kata una y otra y otra vez? ¿Quién te deja dormir con él? ¿Quién te lleva tu lechita fría cuando no puedes dormir y te lee un cuento? ¿Quién…?

Mikey: Estás celoso.

Rafa: ¡¿Yo…celoso?

Don sólo mueve la cabeza.

Splinter sabe qué estuvo haciendo su hijo mayor, pero es algo que no debe divulgar. Sólo espera que sus observaciones hayan sido fructíferas.

Pero lo que no sabe Splinter es que Leo sólo obtuvo un dolor de cuello y una mano más dolida.

Termina la cena, luego cada quien se enfrasca en sus asuntos. Después practican todos juntos. A la hora de la ducha, Mikey es quien se da cuenta de la avería y le avisa a Don, él la repara rápido, preguntandose cómo ocurriría, ya despus lo averiguará. Todos se asean sin mayor problema, y por ultimo las tortugas deciden salir a hacer ronda, como todas las noches.

Mikey. ¿Sin Leo? Él es el líder y…

Rafa: Y yo puedo ser el líder por esta noche.

Don: Perdóname por mi desconfianza pero…

Rafa: ¿Tú también? ¿Acaso no me tienen confianza?

Don: No es eso Rafa. Leo es quien sabe dirigir y tú y ni ninguno de nosotros ha aprendido al respecto.

Mikey: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Don: Es complicado, créeme.

Rafa: Pues está es una muy buena oportunidad para probarnos a nosotros mismos.

Nadie dice nada, pensando en si será una buena idea.

La joven con cabello a veces rojo a veces de arcoiris se aparece de nuevo, acercándose a Mikey.

_**Delirium: Como si les hiciera falta un hermano mayor para poder hacer sus locuras-**_se acerca aun mas a Mikey y le susurra al oído.

Mikey: Leo será el líder, pero nosotros somos la caballería.

Rafa y Don: ¿La Caballería?

Mikey: Leo a veces no parece pensar correctamente. ¿Recuerdan cuando quiso enfrentar a las pandillas y al Pie y a la Mafia él solito?

Rafa y Don: Sí.

Mikey: O cuando Shredder casi lo convence de pasarse de su lado. ¿Y quiénes le dimos su merecido zape para que entrara en razón?

Rafa y Don: Nosotros.

Mikey: Ahí está. Leo no puede con todo el solito, por eso somos sus compinches, sus camaradas, su caballería, su mano derecha y también la izquierda. Él es el líder y punto. Y si no puede salir con nosotros a las rondas, está bien, se merece descansar de la lata que son ustedes dos.

Don: Querrás decir USTEDES dos.-señala a Rafa y a Mikey.

Rafa: No, USTEDES dos.-él señala a los otros dos.

Mikey: Oigan. Podemos sólo dar una vuelta y no meternos en algo feo para no preocupar a Sensei ni a Leo. ¿Cómo ven?

Rafa: Lo que veo, es que te está saliendo humo de la cabeza, creo que tu cerebro se quemó, lo esforzaste mucho…jajajajajajaja…auch-Mikey le da un zape-¡Hey!

Mikey:-tratando de imitar a Leo en postura, gesto y voz-Rafa, deja en paz a Mikey, sabes que hay una gran diferencia entre una broma y una mala jugada. La broma…

Rafa: Sí sí sí, ya sé ya sé: con una te ríes con él y la otra te ríes de él. ¡Mejor ya vámonos!

Se adelanta y va hacia el elevador.

Esta noche, la menor de los Eternos los acompaña en sus rondas. Ya otras veces lo ha hecho, a veces motada, con su ligero peso de una pluma, en él caparazón de alguno de los chicos. Y en está ocasión, se trepa en Mikey.

Don: Lo que dijiste de Leo fue muy acertado Mikey.

Mikey: Ya ves que también puedo pensar, pero…¿podría pedir que me dejen hacerla de líder? Sólo por esta vez, porfa.-esto lo pide de una manera muy suplicante y dulce.

Don sabe de sobra que Mikey como líder, será puro juego, pero no puede negarse porque está usando su convencimiento más infalible.

Don: Si Rafa no objeta...

Otro que apenas logra darle batalla a los ruegos de Mikey, pero siempre cede.

Mikey: ¡Sí!

Y los dos se apuran a alcanzar a Rafa.

A pesar de siempre llevar las más locas ideas, esa noche Delirium decide mejor sólo dar inspiración y valor a los chicos para no meterse en problemas, aun así se divierte dejando un delis de dulces alucinación en sus mentes. Y como creyó Don, con Mikey como líder fue puro juego: "sigan al líder", las "traes", los "encantados" etc., etc., claro que "a la ninja", pero ni Rafa ni Don no pudieron negar que se divirtieron. A Rafa le gustó la idea de ser el líder por esa vez, y pidió también serlo por un rato. Al principio dio puras órdenes tontas: párate de manos, camina de espaldas, brinca en un pie…pero Mikey y Don se revelaron. Rafa se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus hermanos menores y echo a correr. Les costó trabajo darle alcance, de haber estado Leo lo hubieran agarrado más fácil y más rápido, pero lograron destronarlo del puesto, y nada como las infalibles cosquillas para hacerlo. Pero después de eso, hubo un robo a un par de transeúntes y los tres sometieron sin problema a los ladrones. Luego Rafa creyó que debiera ser el turno de Don a ser el líder, pero él no aceptó, no se sintió bien el "suplantar a Leo" y Mikey y Rafa no lo presionaron, quizás en un rato más se animaría, así es el Cerebrito, se hace del rogar.

Después de no lograr convencer a Don, andan de aquí para allá, saltando entre los edificios y asomándose a los callejones y calles para ver si algún desafortunado humano necesita ayuda. Un par de asistencias y deciden regresar a casa. Es temprano, pero no ha habido grandes líos como para seguírsela toda la noche. Corren y saltan por las humeadas azoteas, bajo un cielo con luna y nublado, aunque parece que ya no lloverá.

_**Delirium:**_ _**¡Wua! Esta ha sido una noche divertida, y eso que no hicieron gran cosa chicos.-**_de repente se queda seria y con la vista fijan en ellos-_**Tal vez algún día debería tener una cita con alguno de ustedes-**_ dice sin darle importancia que ninguno la este escuchando.

Mikey: ¿Qué no es más fácil que llegue El Acorazado por nosotros?

Don: Eso mismo estaba por proponer.

Rafa: No, porque como el segundo al mando, es mi deber que el equipo no pierda la condición física y todo por no querer saltar unos cuantos edificios.

Don y Mikey: ¡¿Segundo al mando?

Rafa: ¡Más rápido o los acuso con Leo que están lentos!

Aprietan el paso, sabiendo que Rafa irá con el chisme si no le hacen caso, eso significaría más arduo entrenamiento, y la verdad, hay otras cosas que hacer aparte de entrenar y entrenar.

Mikey: ¿Quieres velocidad? Te daré velocidad.

Delirium:_**¡Wuahu**__!_-se aferra al caparazón de la tortuga con ambas manos para no salir volando- _**¡Más rapido, más rapido…!**_

Rápidamente Mikey deja atrás a Don y a Rafa, que no dudan en seguirlo. Esquivando antenas de televisión, o parabólicas, tendederos con ropa, grandes tanques con agua, uno que otro gatito que anda paseando inoportunamente por ahí…hacen gala de sus habilidades ninja. De momento Mikey va a la delantera, por otro rato es Rafa quien encabeza la carrera, y Don que no quiere quedarse atrás, también se esfuerza y en otros ratos él va en primer lugar. Corren, saltan y a veces prácticamente vuelan, haciendo sin darse cuenta la delicia de Delirium. Y cuando están a un edificio de El Acorazado…

-¡Aaaahh!

Todos se detienen.

Mikey: Alguien gritó.

Rafa: Por allá.

Delirium se baja de su transporte.

Se asoman por el borde del edificio y en una solitaria calle y poco iluminada, logran distinguir varios maleantes que han acorralado a una chica.

_**Delirium:¡Oh, más acción!**_ -dice asomándose por un hombro de Rafa- _**quien de vos será el valiente caballero que salve a la pobre damisela en apuros…**_

Mikey: Bueno-dice un tanto aburrido, queriendo estar en su camita que dando palizas-aquí vamos otra vez.

Rafa: Nah, nada más son una docena, yo me los echo.-pero Rafa parece que nunca se cansa de pelear.

_**Delirium: ¡Oh, sí! Sí, vamos gladiador de antiguas épocas, pelea y deja tu vida en el capo de batalla como los grandes héroes.**_

Don: Adelante.

Los tres bajan ágilmente hasta la calle.

Rafa se acerca a los delincuentes sigilosamente, pero a escasos metros, uno de ellos desenfunda rápidamente un revolver, Rafa se sorprende un poco porque estaba seguro que con su sigilo meticuloso no lo habían oído, su corazón se acelera un poco al estar encañonado tan de cerca…

_**Delirium:**_ _**Death… hermana…**_

. . .

Leo se despierta abruptamente, su corazón retumba en su pecho (a su lado siguiendo con su lúgubre lectura sigue el monje). Su mente está completamente en blanco, no sabe por qué se siente tan abrumado, pero su corazón permanece lúcido, sabe que sus hermanos están en peligro. Se incorpora. De su cinturón saca su celular y le marca a Don pero la batería está baja.

Leo: Pero…si…-recuerda, aún sintiéndose cansado-lo cargué…en la mañana.

_**Destiny: LA SANGRE FRIA EN TI TE HARA LENTO Y SI NO PUEDES CALENTARLA ANTES, DE NADA SERVIRA TU ANGUSTIA A TUS HERMANOS.**_

No teniendo forma de saber si sus hermanos están bien, se levanta y la frazada se le resbala y cae al suelo sin importarle. Siente su cuerpo muy pesado, así que se quita la ropa…no es eso, todavía se siente lento, aturdido, y con frío. Con una calma, que desearía arrancarse de la piel y poder volar, se pone sus protectores, su bandana, su cinturón…toma sus katanas y las enfunda, y camina a la puerta de su habitación. Va a paso lento porque todo su cuerpo todavía está frío, pero se detiene a pensar qué puede hacer. La angustia no lo abandona.

Leo: Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Decide llevarse su mono patín, así irá con mayor rapidez. Sale de su habitación tratando de correr para entrar en calor, pero más que correr sólo trota, pero al menos ya está en movimiento. Baja las escaleras tan rápido como puede.

Leo: ¿Hacia donde voy? Pueden estar a una calles o al otro lado de la ciudad.

Desesperándose más por no saber qué rumbo tomar…de repente, siente una extraña sensación, como si escuchara un susurro dentro de su cabeza, un susurro incomprensible y a la vez entendible, ya sabe a dónde ir, y sin siquiera pensar de qué se trata esa rara sensación, desdobla su mono patín, sube en él y sale tan rápido como puede por una de las tantas salidas de las que dispone La Guarida.

. . .

Con un rápido movimiento, Rafa desarmó al delincuente y ya ha comenzado la repartición de puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Don y Mikey sólo son espectadores.

_**Delirium:¡Vamos, dales! ¡Al que está a tu izquierda!**_**-**Rafa le obedece en un instante-_**¡A tras de ti… del otro lado!-**_sigue apoyando la divertida joven.

Don: Por lo que logro distinguir, éstos no pertenecen a Los Dragones Púrpura.

Mikey: ¡Qué bueno! Si no, ya estarían encima de nosotros unos treinta, y nos entretendrían; ya quiero estar bien envuelto en mi camita.

Don: Sí, yo también me siento cansado.

Mikey: Pero mira a Rafa, tan fresco como una lechuga. Y luego dicen que soy yo al que no se le acaba la pila y sigue y sigue y sigue…

Don: Sí, aún tiene energía…

_**Delirium:**_ _**¡Oh que par de tan aguafiestas son!**_

Desde un edificio cercano, dos sombras observan atentamente la escena peculiar, peculiar no por el robo, es cosa casi de todos los días y que se acentúa más en las noches, sino porque el robo está siendo frustrado por una tortuga… aunque para uno de estos individuos, ya no lo le parece tan raro ver tortugas parlantes.

Hun: Casi como lo previne.-como si hablara para sí mismo pero reprochándose-Esos engendros no pudieron ignorar en ayudar a una damisela en peligro, sólo que falta uno.-mira hacia todos lados como esperando a que en cualquier momento la tortuga que falta fuera a atacarlo-No hay tiempo para pedir refuerzos. Apunta bien-le dice al francotirador que toma su posición-al menor error y se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Rafa ya ha noqueado al último de los maleantes.

Rafa: Ya estuvo.

_**Delirium:**_ _**Jajaja… apuesto que te hubiera gustado tener a dos maleantes más para desquitarte un poco más.**_

Don se acerca a la mujer que está arrodilla junto a la pared casi al borde del llanto, sin dejar las sombras, pues no quiere asustarla más de lo que ya debe estar.

Don: Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Yo…yo…

Don: Cálmese, nadie le hará daño. Ya llame a la policía, no tardará en llegar.

Mientras Don tranquiliza a la mujer, Rafa y Mikey atan a los rufianes.

Hun: Ahora.-deja de vigilar para centrar su atención a las tres tortugas, hablando tan quedo, como si temiera que pudieran escucharlo.

El francotirador apunta a Don. Sostiene con firmeza el gatillo y…un golpe seco golpea su cabeza, el gatillo se acciona pero el dardo va a otra dirección como una bala perdida. Hun se gira pero sólo ve algo brillante golpearlo y cae aturdido. Leo respira agotado, sosteniendo en lo alto su mono patín. Mira hacia donde estaban apuntado con el arma, ve a sus hermanos que ayudan a una persona. Mira a otra parte al escuchar la sirena de la policía. Después mira rápido los demás techos y callejones en busca de más pandilleros que quieran tomar por sorpresa a sus hermanos, pero no hay más sombras ocultas. Ya más tranquilo, baja su improvisada arma y se vuelve a ver donde estaban sus hermanos pero se han ido, pero ve a unas calles más allá a El Acorazado que se dirige a casa. Oye un quejido, se gira y es Hun que está poniéndose de pie. En otras circunstancias no temería pelear, pero esta vez, lo mejor es emprender la retirada. Regresa al punto donde aterrizó y toma la cuerda que le ayudó a llegar hasta ahí, y se lanza al vacío. Cae a la banqueta sin hacerse daño y corre a la alcantarilla más cercana, la abre, entra y tapa el acceso. Una vez abajo, sube a su monopatín y se desliza rápido, no vaya a ser que lo estén siguiendo.

Leo: Me dejó sorprendido Hun. Unos cuantos pandilleros distrajeron a mis hermanos, y él y su francotirador los tenían en la mira. Un sencillo plan que pudo haber funcionando. Sencillo y discreto, quizás Shredder le esté enseñando ninjitsu.-sonríe ante esa extraña posibilidad.-No lo creo. Menos mal que me pude moverme más rápido en mi mono patín.-acaricia el manubrio-Todavía me siento ofuscado, como en un sueño, quizás fue por eso que tuve esa sensación que me guió hasta mis hermanos.

_**Death: Oh, y no me lo agradeces a mi joven guerrero-**_dice la joven que abraza su caparazón, pues va agazapada a él, aquella que pesa como gramos de duro y frió plomo más en el alma de los mortales a pesar de que, llegado el momento, resulta un consuelo.

Es ella la que ha causado la pesadez y el frió en el cuerpo de Leo, pero sólo para ayudarle y advertirle del peligro que corrían sus hermanos.

_**Death: Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a recibir pocos halagos… pero por suerte los tengo, de miles de mis seguidores ¿quieres oír de ellos? A fin y al cabo falta todavía un trecho para que llegues a tu hogar…-**_ y ella comienza a hablarle de algunos episodios en su vida sin importarle que Leo no la escucha gran cosa.

Llega a la guarida y está oscuro, todos se han ido a dormir. Tardó más en regresar que de ida porque ya no le quedan fuerzas, aunque el esfuerzo le ayudo a elevar un poco su temperatura corporal, pero sigue sintiéndose atontado. Al llegar, también la alegre muerte se ha retirado para dejarlo descansar

Leo: Menos mal que este día terminó.-frota sus sienes.

Sube a su habitación. Deja su mono patín junto a su cama, se despoja de sus cosas de ninja, que aun no queriendo las deja también arrumbadas junto a su cama.

Leo: Creo que por esta vez está bien.

Se deja caer sobre su cama, toma un extremo de su frazada y se envuelve en ella, no importando tanto en qué postura queda.

Leo: Fue un día tan pesado…

_**Destiny: NO TE QUEJES, BIEN PUDE PERMITIR QUE UNA TRAJEDIA OCURRIERA HOY.**_

Cierra los ojos, pensando en todo lo que pasó.

Leo: Los sueños…el susurro…el susurro, de algún modo me guió a mis hermanos.-entonces le parece que hay alguien con él, justo ahora, la misma sensación que lo guió, aunque…tal vez el cansancio o el sueño o ambos le hacen creer eso, de cualquier modo...-Gracias.

_**Destiny:**_ _**ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, LE DARE TU MENSAJE A MI HERMANA, CUANDO LA VEA.**_

Se acurruca, sin pensar en otra cosa más que en descansar y…repentinamente recuerda que tiene un compromiso. Abre sus agotados ojos y se levanta con toda la flojera del mundo sobre su caparazón.

Leo: Olvidé…-se frota la cara con ambas manos-el poema.

Baja arrastrando los pies y a oscuras, va a la computadora de Don. Sube un interruptor que prende la luz en el laboratorio. Se sienta en el escritorio y enciende la máquina. Don sólo a él le permite usarla cuando la necesite sin que le pida permiso, ni a Rafa ni Mikey les da ese lujo, no son tan cuidadosos como Leo.

Leo: Todavía tengo tiempo-ve el reloj en la pantalla-nueve minutos para que venza el plazo. Qué bueno que el site no tarda en subir el documento pero-suspira-no tengo poema y no recuerdo bien qué dije estando con papá.

Entra al site y checa las actualizaciones.

Leo: Vaya, soy el único que no ha cumplido con el reto: escribir algo en veinticuatro horas. El mejor se ganará un libro autografiado por el mismísimo Stephen King y quien no suba nada invitará el taco, esto último a petición de un joven algo excéntrico de nombre extraño.

Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse, pero su mente todavía trabaja muy lento.

Leo: Soy una tortuga, esa es mi naturaleza, ser lento.

Ríe quedo.

Leo: Al menos no he perdido mi sentido del humor.-checa el reloj.

A su lado surge la figura del Deseo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por que al fin tiene la libertad y la completa calma para aportar su granito de arena.

Leo: Cinco minutos.-se queda en silencio unos segundos-Hace frío, nunca me pareció que la casa pudiera ser tan fría, o tal vez mi metalismo no…

_**Desire:**_ _**Guerrero, estás listo.**_

Y de repente, siente esa sensación arrolladora y esboza una enorme sonrisa, tiene una idea. Rápido abre Word y comienza a escribir.

Allá hay sol, hay luz.

Aquí no hay sol, hay oscuridad.

Allá hay sol, hay tibieza.

Aquí no hay sol, hay frialdad.

Allá hay sol, hay alegría.

Aquí no hay sol, hay apatía.

Allá hay sol, hay dulces melodías.

Aquí no hay sol, hay una indiferente afonía.

Allá hay sol, hay desconocidos.

Aquí no hay sol, pero hay seres queridos.

Y con este último pensamiento,

la melancolía se ha ido.

Leo: Le falta algo, pero ya no tengo tiempo.

Guarda el documento. Abre su cuenta del site y sube el archivo.

Leo: Ahora nada más falta…puchar aquí y acá…teclear el nombre…el tema…y se sube el poema…eso rimó.-sonríe-Faltan cuarenta segundos. ¡Estupendo!-se recarga cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla-Qué bueno que pude pensar en algo en el último momento. No veo la manera en que podría invitarles a comer si no saben que…

De repente, la luz se va y la computadora se apaga. Leo queda en la oscuridad total.

_**Desire:**_ _**Jajajaja… lo siento guerrero, mi hermano no ha querido dejarte en paz ni siquiera estos últimos minutos del día.**_

Leo: Me pregunto si me creerán si les digo que la luz se fue justo cuando estaba subiendo mi poema, si no es así...en que lío me metí.

En la habitación de Leo el monje se pone en pie y con una sonrisa, la cual rara vez se le ve dibujada en el rostro, cierra su libro dispuesto a marcharse.

_**Destiny:**_ _**JEJEJE…-**_ríe por primera vez en sus millones de años que lleva de tediosa existencia.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

_**Ninguna tortuga salió herida durante la creación de este alucinado fic.**_

Una megadisculpa **Miniguir 1** y **Miniguir 2** porque apenas subí este fic que les prometí hace mucho, pero excusas me sobran n.n pero finalmente quedó. Ojala y les haya gustado.

Por el logro de mi fic número 25, quiero agradecer en primer lugar a mi musa **Loeriel**, realmente creo que hay una musa que me acompaña y que me ayuda a tener estas locas divagaciones.

También quiero agradecer a **Miguel**, a **Doni**, a **Rafa** y a **Leo**, por soportar cada uno de mis alucines en los que se han visto involucrados, pero quiero agradecer especialmente a Leo por este fic. Gracias **Leo**, por tu valiosísima ayuda, un infinito y más allá de gracias por ayudarme con esta divagación número 25.

Y también quiero agradecer a **Guir** por su colaboración valiosa y especial en cuanto a la participación de Los Eternos, él los conoce de sobra, así que si tienen preguntar o quieren saber más sobre ellos, pueden decirle a él.

Y por último, y no por ello menos importante, quiero agradecer a todos los integrantes de ffnet por leer mis fics, muchas gracias amigos, gracias por leerlos y por dejar reviews, gracias por aguantarme todo un año. Ojala y sigan aguantando mis locas ocurrencias por otro año más.

Gracias.

N/A1: Erato, según Wikipedia, es una de las nueve musas que nos brindan inspiración para la poesía, las artes y la ciencia. Ella es la musa de la lírica y de la poesía romántica, me gustó su nombre, por eso la menciona a ella y no a otra que pudiese ser más idónea para este caso, aunque Desire fue quien puso su granito de arena.

N/A2: Stephen King es un escritor estadounidense que escribe novelas de terror. Es mundialmente famoso, incluso se le apoda El Amo del Terror. Varios de sus libros han sido hechos películas, como Eso, Carrie, El Resplandor, Cementerio de Mascotas, Christine, Los Niños del Maíz, entre otros muchos. El último libro llevado a la pantalla grande ha sido La Neblina (Sobrenatural se llamó la peli en México).

_**N/A G**__ (OSEA NOTA DE AUTOR DE GUIR XD): Por si acaso es necesario mencionarlo los nombre de los hermanos, LOS SIETE ETERNOS, de mayor a menor son: DESTINY, DREAM, DEATH, DESTRUCTION, DESIRE, DISPAYR, Y DELIRIUM. _

_Para cualquier duda y aclaración ya saben a quién preguntar XD_


End file.
